Reality Check
by buzzybee63
Summary: Ok time to admit. I am not that weak, innocent human that you though i was. In fact i am the daughter of Hades, a demi- god .No wonder monsters love me.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NADA SM OWNS THEM I WISH I DID OW HOW I WISH I DID **

I love the Cullens. I really do, but when_ he_ left me. To say I was heartbroken would be the understatement of the year. Because when something is broken you can fix it, replace it even. But now I'm something that is noting left to break. Love that we share could never be replaced. But in reality I should see this as awake up call. The Cullens are dangerous yes but I'm not a perfect angel either.

Infact if anything I'm the complete opposite because of who my father is. But, before I go on I must explain who I am to you. My name is Bella Swan and I'm not that little, ignorant girl everyone claims to be. If anything I should be the one to protect you because actually that is my job. Because of circumstances I am binding to this path no matter what. I could try and run. But what good will that do me? Trouble's always around the corner because I Bella Swan is the daughter of the king of the underworld Lord Hades.

Which is saying alot, I should have told them. But the less you know the better. Which is why reading this might even be a death sentence but here's a secret if you think that something in the dark stand tall and face it head on. If you have someone near you try and defend them with all the good intentions because that way when you die, You die a hero, or atleast someone good enough that they won't spend the rest of their soulful life in misery.

The truth is the greek monster aren't something humans or vampires in this case could ever hope to fight our bodies are genetically altered to face these problems and being a demi god is a constant hastle because everyone wants to fight the big strong hero. Maybe if you defeat one you're respected and be king from whatever part of the underworld they come from. But hey what do I know I'm just tired of always being on my toes ready for battle

But that's why I needed to take break from it all. I was an amazing heroine and all, but, then again I may just beimodest. I just needed to relax for a bit.

So my dad gave me break. Although if I were to be truthful and all he hated for his children to become hero's so getting that wasn't anything hard. So for the past five years I have been living it out here on earth trying to be a normal child. My appearance has changed slightly like my eyes changing from deep gray to brow and my hair from deep purplish, black to brown. To be normal I had to act normal, well as normal as a child of Hades can be. But now my time is up and my escort is here.

"Isabella hurry up and pack your things time to leave." Lord Hermes said. Which I must say is an excellent decision being the God of travel and all.

I slowly turn around and face the tall farmered tan man with the short, brown curly hair.

"I know it couldn't last forever and thank you Lord Hermes for accompanying me but may I ask something of you?"I ask and he nodded curtly "well I would like to say good-bye to a friend of mine if you please."

"You may child I would suppose you would have to make _some _friends but I don't know why if you were just going to leave them in the end, but children do need company to laugh, play and whatever in the hell you do so go on."

"Thank you Lord but would you be so kind all in reverting me back to my true form and teleporting me off to La Push I think that would be best."

"As you wish it young princess."With a wave of is lean muscular arm, wind blew from him to me and the next few second I was at the edge of La Push.

XXXXXXXXX

How am I suppose to say goodbye to Jacob? He's my best friend he help me feel alive again and am just gonna leave him like that? No I have to try my best to explain to him that I need to go he may be a shape-shifter but he still can't protect himself because it's my job now I have to take on the responsibility that was given to me from birth I love him I really do. But… I just need to suck it up and be mature about this which is ew to me because can never be mature.

I slowly walk up to his little red house regretting ever step I take because the closer I get the closer I get to hurting. Of course unlucky me is there in less than a minute and I shakely knock on his door.

As the door open Billy, his father comes out.

He's quite surprise to see me and I'm confuse at first but then I remember I now have gray is that stand out from the crowd and serious emo hair right.

"Bells, hey, what's up kid Jacob's is in his room but ill get him for you and I'll be on my way."

I look down at the native-american in the wheel chair and somehow manage to speak.

"Billy please stay I need to talk to you and Jake right now." Billy's stunned which I can't really blame him for a conversation for us is basically a couple of hey's and how you're doing and then we move.

"Me what could you what in the world could you want to talk to me about….unless … Bella does this concern the pack?" He says and I can tell he's worried just by the look on his face.

"It may but I rather Jake be here before we continue if you please."

"Sure…hold on a minute…JAKE COME HERE BELLS CAME OVER."

And there he bigger than ever I knew Jake was buff and all but this is getting ridiculous. Jeez I think Hercules had less muscle than him. But her comes Jake with a smie on his but it quikly vanishes into astonishment ment when he sees me.

"Wow Bells new makeover but I have to say it looks good on you." He say while giving me a one arm hug I could tell he really means it but this the time for this now. Now is the time to be quick, vague and very serious.

"Jake I need to tell you both something…well not really tell but try my best to explain this to you."

"Umm okay then? What's on your mind?"he says confusingly.

I take a deep breathe and look him and Bill in the eye and say.

"Jake I need to leave…because my time's up."

**AN WELL THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AND IM NOT THE BEST WRITER THIS IS SOMETHING THAT CANE TO MIND I DO ACCEPT CRITISM INFACT I NEED SOME BUT IT'S A GROWIG PROCESS YOU GUYS TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING SM DOES **

"You Edward Cullen are an idiot." I look up from my fetus position on the floor to see a small pixie framed sister coming towards me and to see she look pissed was an understatement.

"Yes I agree Alice, I should never have pursued her, I should have just stayed in Denali, and now because of my weakness we are both emotionally and physically destroyed." How could I have done such a thing to me beloved angel the day I said I didn't love must have been the greatest sin of my existence. To break the heart of someone as pure, precious and beautiful as Bella, well in my own opinion there should be a special place in hell for people like me. Although with me being a vampire and all there probably is, if there is such a thing as hell.

Alice ran over to me quicker than the speed of light, grab me by the neck and let out a growl that quite literally reminded me of a mountain lion before the kill. In a split second she must have realised what she was doing because her grasp gently began to loosen.

"I am sorry Edward but that's not what I was talking about you idiot. I was talking about the fact you made us all leave Bella like that." she said her face suddenly turned into a mask of pain as she said _Bel …_ Bella. Because even though it's been months none of the family could bear to utter her name especially around me.

"Alice could you please explain to me _what else should I have done?_ I don't know if you notice but your mate almost killed her at an event that you planned our world was not meant for her. At that night proved how quickly her life could have ended." As I said the words I regretted them just by the look on her face. Because I nevered blamed Alice or Jasper for what happened but hopefully I could just guilt them into leaving the the girl to her human life. But her facial expression changed yet again because now she look more determined than ever to change my mind.

"Edward I won't deny you the fact that you have a point because you do. But really, she is meant to be with us hasn't she proved that to you already? She's willing to look past all this craziness just because she loved you and you … you just left her you intentionally hurt her, to keep her and I quote 'safe' but who are you to decide what's safe for her or not?"she look up and me and questioned

"Alice she needs someone to decide for her. She hangs out with a coven f vampires who endangered her life on multiple time. It was time to end the ties with her. She's better off without us, better off without … me " The last part almost came out as a whisper because even now it pains me to think of her better off with anyone else. But It's not what I need it's what's best for her I had my selfishness and now its time to put her safety first.

"Fine whatever, be a pigheaded jerk that you are but answer this Edward are really prepared for letting her go I know it's been 7 months but are ready for her to kiss someone else, for her to date somebody whose not you, for her to say I love you to another man or how about when her father walks her down the ailse and she says I do and its not you. Are you really sure you're ready for her to move on and forget about you?"she questioned. If she was trying to break me more than I am already am she has succeeded. I knew what this decision would lead to. But now? The reality is just sinking in. If it wasn't bad enough that about 85% of the male population already t wanted Bella, now she is b/roken and vulnerable. I bet but those boys probably look a lot better than I do right now. Even _Newton_ has a fighting chance to be her knight in shining armor.

"I know and I have prepared myself for her to move on and I knew should. Now if excuse I must go hunting."I didn't even wait for her to reply before I jump out the window of a 3 storey high building and ran at my top speed. I ran for about 6 miles till I reached a small forest outside of New England.

I wondered around until I found myself a large boulder. I jumped up on placed my face in hands and started to cry tearless sobs.

I**AN: So I wanted to get this out asap cuz believe it or not I got exams soon so I hope you'll like it see ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING SM DOES **

"What is that suppose to mean Bells." Jake ask and could tell by the look on his face this was not going to be easy. Now how I am I going to say this to Jake? If I tell him its going to be dangerous I can assure you he is going want a piece of the action.

"I mean that I'm not who I say I am. I was given 5 years to live out as human and now those years are up so I have to leave."I said but why I didn't know. 'Cause knowing Jake I wouldn't get off the hook so easy

He slowly got to his feet and sat beside me on the love seat. Jake to my pale small hands into his large, dark, warm one and then look into my eyes with his piercing dark brown ones. He was trying to say something but each time he opened his mouth he quicjkly shut it again

How long we sat here, if I were being honest with you I don't know. I think he's trying to process what im trying to tell him. He knows I'm not human and I have to go. But when he start to ask the questions which I know I can't really answer without giving him cryptic meanings.

"Bella what do mean? You're not human? Do your parents know?" Billy asked. Oh yeah Billy. I was so caught up with Jacob I had forgotten all about him. I took my hands from Jake's and turn to face him.

"No I'm not. And although I'm not am not a threat to you what's after me is." Oh now why would I say that. The regret of my word really started to hit when Jake got out of whatever kind of trance he was in and jumped on the infront of me completely block my view of Billy.

"Bella you know whatever vampire is after you we can take of haven't we proved that to already time and time again. Jeez have a little faith in us will you." He said before he pulled off the couch and into another bear hug. "Don't worry about it we'll protect you. You're gonna be fine I promise. I call Sam right now and tell him we need to step up whatever it takes" He finished.

I sighed "Jake believe it or not I don't need to be protected anymore, in fact, if anything I should be the one to protect you. You see what's after me you physically can't touch them you'll just go right threw.

He nodded maybe he understands? But as usual it's not gonna be that easy. Because that's when Billy stepped in "So if you're not human what are you and is Charlie one of you." He asked.

"I wish I could tell you I really wish I could but once you find out your brain sends out a hormone through your body that attracts the things am trying to get you away from and as for dad he kind of is but don't worry is not as bad as me." You see my father is son of Chione goddess of snow. The reason you never heard of her is because she's a minor god meaning my dad can have all the power that comes with being a demi god but because of his mom can go unoticed by the 97% of the monster population. Which is the complete opposite for because being a child of the big three …well… lets just say im the last piece of stalk in all you can eat buffet and every is a stalk lover.

"But can we still be friends I still can call you right." Jake asked with hope in his eyes. I shook my head and he hung his head in sorrow. God I feel bad I can see he wants to protect me but this is just a battle he cant face. But then I remember something. I pulled out a small silver wand out of my pocket and handed it to him. Thank Iris I still have this. She told when I needed it most it will appear in my pocket. It was a gift from her after she accidently let lose 12 telekhines and didn't want the major gods finding and I had to save the day yet again before they destroyed Olympus.

"What's this?" he question turning the foot long stick around in his hands. "It's a wand we could use it to keep in touch with each other just point it to the the sky at night and use the stars to write and I'll see. It'll be our own personal IM." I said I guess he like it because he's grinning non - stop. But the its gone again. Oh no what's wrong now I thought.

"This is real cool and all but won't everyone else will think it's kinda weird when stars start forming into full sentences." He ask I shak my head to reply to. "Nope we're the only ones who get to see." My reply came while my faces lit up into a grin which Jakes face matched my own. Well that didn't go as bad as I planned.

"So we get to speak every night." I nodded "But I can't see you again can I? He lowered his head I guess so he won't have to face me.

"Jake no, I'll try believe my I will but for now I have to say no." I whispered.

"So this kinda goodbye, right? I mean I know I can use this wand to talk to whenever I want but it won't be the same." He said and I had to agree with him. Although ill get to write with him it's just in the stars which just doesn't give you the same feel with getting letters. I mean at least with letters you have a physical reminder of the person. Having something that had been touch and took time to write from someone you care about just doesn't give you the feeling of a long lost friend that's still out there, waiting for your reply knowing that they'll try everything to make the long distance thing work.

"I know Jake it's killing me, but I have to this." I took his hand in mine and pulled his face down to look me in the eyes. "You know that I have no other choice right?" I began to plead as the tears began to sting my face.

"Yeah, I know you it seems what you have to do is pretty big and I understand if even we can't handle it. But before you go here." He pulled a silver object out of his pocket. I squinted my eyes for a better view of it and realized what it was. It was a silver bracelet with a reddish brown wolf as a charm.

"I made the charm for you. It was your graduation present but I guess that won't be happening and I'll never know when I'll get the chance to give to you so, why not know right."He said with a sheepish smile before handing it to me. "Dad taught me how do it you like it?" he asked

"Jake I absolutely love it. Billy taught you well." It really was perfect the craftsmanship exceeded anything you would buy in a store because it look so realistic and yet so small. "It must have taken you hours." I said.

"Well a few trees had to dye but it wasn't anything, you're worth it." He replied

I pulled him into one more hug for one last time and took him in completely. "Goodbye Jacob I whisper."

"Bye Bells." He choked out while I broke the hug and I couldn't bear to turn around because if I did I knew he would be crying and me coming here to say goodbye would have been a waste of time.

"Bye Billy." I said before I ran out the door. It may have been rude I guess but the quicker I get to camp the better.


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING SM DOES **

**AN: I sorry that they may be errors in the chapters. I'm kinda doing this all by myself. Also please forgive me if I don't post in a few weeks I have exams which are extremely important right now. But with that being said I will be trying to write bit by bit. So I hope you like this. Anywho this is where things go a bit crossovery.**

After I left the Black's house I walk through the forest till I saw Hermes leaning up against a tall, dark tree. He looked up to me and said "So since you're not crying it went well?" he questioned.

"Actually it kind of did in a way we really get to say goodbye I gave him a wand from..."

"A wand from who?" he says while raising an eyebrow at me. Oh I almost forget I can't tell him about the wand because Iris gave it to me for dong a favor for her that should go unnoticed.

"Umm nobody I just got it from a Harry Potter store he's a big fan of the movies." I say maybe if I play it cool it'll go undetected. Obviously I was wrong because he started smirking

"Isabella I know you're l lying through your teeth, trust me when I say you have always been bad at it and will never get any better. But since it's something you want to hide I'll let it be this one time." He replied giving me a faint smile.

"Thanks that's why you're one of my favorite god you're much more laid back than anyone else up there." I say

"Thank you now, your belongings are at camp half blood. Also I have been told you've already told your mortal parents good bye am I right?" I nodded to his question. I told them bye this morning. They know what I have to do, hell my dad has been through it and back several times. But on the other hand they raised me and watched while I grew up. Well as much as any parent can while their child is either a) fighting monsters or b) hanging out in the underworld. But although they split up they always try to me to raise me in any way possible. And if have to give credit to where credit is due they did a pretty good job of that in my opinion.

"Wonderful, well I know our original destination was the camp, but, we have I to make a … quick stop at Olympus. You'll see why when we get there. But you shouldn't worry it is not anything bad though" he said.

"Well fine I guess it's no problem, I'm about five years overdue for a visit anyway. So Olympus here we come!" I shouted. I would have to say I'm quite excited to go. I need to get back in the rush of things plus, I kinda missed Aphrodite and Athena mostly.

"Excellent just hold onto my hand and hold on." He said with smile. I grabbed Hermes' right hand and he raised his left and gave it wave. Suddenly silver dust flowed down around us and then a whirlwind came. I closed my eyes so none of the dust would get in.

By time I opened my eyes and look down at the ground ,instead of finding dirt, it was now made out of shining polished, white, marble. I looked above my head and there were thirty – foot high podiums also made out of marble supporting the roof, in fact the entire room was marble. But wrapped around the podiums from top to bottom was a very thick band of ribbon obviously made of celestial bronze thread and finally I look in front of me. And in front neatly arranged in a 'u' formation were twelve thrones each specifically designed to fit the characteristics of each god.

A throne mad of ship wreck, starfish and sand for Poseidon, on completely made of machinery for Hepatitis, a silver one with swords, axes, maces and other weaponry for Ares. And so on and so on.

When I finally realized I was in the throne room and dropped to my left knee and bowed my head so Zeus wouldn't smite me with a lighning bold for and I quote 'showing disrespect to the gods' and trust me when I say you would rather burn in hot oil than disrespect them I speak from expirence.

"Ah, Isabella it's been a while, never the less you are here and that is what is important. We have to get into something very quickly, please take a seat. Your father has instructed us that if you are needed here you should have his seat. But before you do…" As this person spoke the ground slightly shook at every word he said. Dress in a very expensive looking suit, that I could only guess to be Gucci, was a ten – foot tall god that shrank with every step he took till he reached human height. His face didn't look a day over 30, his eyes were as blue as the sky and he had hair white like the clouds. This god was the top dog here and his name was Zeus king of all gods and ruler of the sky.

Finally reached me and extended his right hand, raising it signaling to me that I may rise. I got to me feet and was pulled in a tight bone crushing hug.

**AN: I WAS PLANNING TO WRITE MORE BUT SORRY TO SAY TIME DID NOT ALLOW SO SEE YA NEXT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I KNOW I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME BUT HERE IS THE NEW CHAP. I WAS FEELING GUILTY NOT POSTING SO HERE IT IS HOPE YOU LOVE IT.**

Well that was awkward. Mainly because no matter what, how he may appreciate you, no matter if he respects you, for the love of all gods you could be his own flesh and blood. But I can assure you with not a doubt in my mind that the king of all Greek gods and Olympus certainly does not hug. Which gives me such a shocker that he does it. I can deal with an arm over the shoulder and welcome home kid…but this? Its just too plain weird five years really couldn't change much. Could it? Or maybe I'm just looking way too much into this. That must be it.

"Its good to have you back Bells. Really, now monsters can get a good ass whopping." His laughter like always shook the ground I stand and leaves me with a minor ear ringing and a serious head ache . Lucky for everyone he mostly a serious bitch and doesn't do that often.

"If we're done with trying to suffocate her may we please get back to the subject at hand." Zeus and I turn to face the voice which belong to my second mother. Tall and curvy suggest many births and deep earth brown hair is Hera even though she doesn't show it times. Well I guess it's because she doesn't want her actual children to feel any different from me.

I mean almost all demigods don't have any ties with their parents and they figure it's because they're just too busy for them. But to know they could have taken time off just to have a five minute conversation with them would be a little heart breaking. It's one thing if your younger sibling gets more attention than you, but to see someone else a trespasser, if you will, just be handed any sort of affection with out a second thought it could very well be heartbreaking or cause some serious emotional scars. Especially when you risk your life everyday that just for once you almighty parent gives you a pat o the back and gives you their approval. And this is why at least 78 percent of us fight.

The other 22 percent just give up on caring and just needs themselves a personal punching bag and let me tell these could be some of the most heartless stone cold killers out their. But lucky for you the rules clearly state we cannot kill mortals, although cause serious injury is another story, but this is a very rear case. Soooo yeah you guys are pretty much save as ever, or I hope so. Well lets just say I have been known for being wrong before.

"Oh, right Bella if you will." He said motioning to an empty spot next to Aphrodite. Well… not so empting now. I look at my feet to see that the ground had began to rumble and I immediately linked it with and earthquake but… we're on Olympus and I know Poseidon isn't doing this so what is? Then I cast my gaze back to the empty spot. Looking at my father's throne I know realize that not only he's the king of the underworld bit the king of all emos too. Just look at the thing. It's a grave yard in a chair. It has to be at least eight feet tall and the silvery metallic shell of the chair is obviously covered in black satin. From the four legs black, dying roses are growing underneath it through all the open mouthed skulls and the too arms of the chair are made off how many broken fragment of skeleton bones.

This thing does not belong anywhere near Aphrodite's scallop like shell of a throne, which as you can clearly see is made for beauty and to seduce unknowing men.

I took my seat and look over to old friend. Nothing has changed about her, mainly because gods can look however old they want. But because she is the goddess of beauty so getting wouldn't really work even if she wanted to.

She has her long jet black hair flowed flawlessly from her oval shaped head to her full hour glass figure. She turned her head so I can see her very emerald green eyes. I really couldn't shake the feeling that she was regret telling me something whatever that may be. Nevertheless she flashed her dazzling smile revealing her pearly white teeth and mouthed a welcome home.

"Bella as you may know there was a war between the gods and the titans last year." Hera said to me.

"Yeah sorry about that being human meant that was affected by the mist."I replied sheepishly. I really did felt bad because my fellow friend were risking their lives while I was kicked back living in wonder land.

"Never mind that dear the past has past and there is nothing else we can do about it. But if you really want to make up for it now is the time. You see for some odd reason monsters are reincarnating much faster they originally planned. Our theory is that Cronus is plotting another attack, only this time he is using the title of titan of time to his advantage, meaning he using time on himself and the other monsters to quickly heal themselves. So we cannot vanquish our foes since the only will revive again. This is our plan we need you and the other demi-gods to re-hunt them down but instead off killing we are going to lock them away to the deepest pits of the cosmos." She finished

This is gonna be a major problem. During the past if Cronus wanted to over through the gods he would do it face to face but if can use his powers without leaving Tartarus and monsters reviving in what? Like a day? We are definitely screwed. I mean the trouble everyone through the last jeez. They barely made that one.

"So why did you only call me here Hera I'm sure Percy, Thalia and Nico should be with me also." I asked

"Well as being the princess of the underworld and an excellent fighter you give us some advantage here, you can control some monsters, although it is limited to the the ones coming from your father's kingdom, it's a start you can channel past heroes if you wish can radar monster out there as quickly as possible lastly the children of Hades are extremely tactical when it comes to battles. Do I need any more reasons. The only reasons that they aren't more children of the underworld in our history is because Hades can't really leave the underworld and is not a big fan of adultery." Zeus got up to give his speech.

"Well if that's true why isn't Nico here?"I asked

"That's because Nico is more a person who gives direction, which means you are going to have to train him to be a warrior. How the hell are you going to do that, I don't know and I don't care it needs to be done. Infact you're returning to camp half blood as a counselor of training so good luck with that." And it was Apollo's turn to reply. One thing that keeps me from talking to them when they are all in the same room is that one you one finishes the last speech, you ask a question and anther one replies. It might not sound so bad, but I cam assure you its highly annoying, trust me on this.

"So all I have to is train the campers hunt down every monster that almost killed me then teleport them to another dimension, and prepare for a war more deadlier than the one we just fought that nearly wiped out the Greek race. Anything missing." I asked, because too be honest I am trying to wrap my head around this.

"You also forget to say don't die." Aphrodite said gaining my attention.

Right don't die… how could I forget.

"To help you along your father has provided you with agony bearer." That when he gave me a six foot long ,black a celestial bronze staff. I am about to face one of the most powerful creatures the world and he wants me defend myself with a giant stick I am quite qualified to work with staffs that was some to pass the time I'm useful with a sword, a knife even, but _a stick_? I am totally rethinking the idea of his love for me.

"I know what you're thinking we are not going to send you into battle to get you killed, here, spin."

So I did the first thing I tried was a figure eight move and out of nowhere it produced fire, I dropped it after the surprise wore off and I went to pick up the flameing stick again when I realize its not burning me. I had to admit it was pretty cool

"It gets better try a baton spin and see what happens."

Ok… baton spin that is pretty easy. I raise my hands and maneuvered my fingers it could spin and two second latter along jagged, curve blade appeared. Please don't ask me where it came from because it had a diameter of 4 centimeters. The blade is also celestial bronze with black metal filling in it in the design of flames. This is a sythe cool I must say but sythes are only carried by

"Yes it is a sythe the same one used by angels of death, with this you should be able to reap the souls of monsters and open portals. But this requires energy from you if you choose not to all it will do is ive them a gash which won't get us anywhere if you doing that so I recommend using it as a finisher." he said.

I reverse my baton spin and it's now a staff again.

"I think that's it then off you go we'll speak later. Things have changed Bella camp is not what it once was but it for the better believe me." Aphrodite said oh… yeah… need to catch up with my best friend.

"Yeah later."

**SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES I HATE TO EDIT I REALLY NEED TO FIND SOMEONE TO TAKE CARE OF THIS FOR ME. SEE YA BYE BYE FOR NOW.**

**OX OX OX**


	6. Chapter 6

**LONG OVER DUE I KNOW. STILL NOT BETA'D. ENJOY**

**D: I OWN NOTHING SADLY**

I declined Hermes offer of teleporting me to camp. I needed time to think, come up with battle ideas. I am going to have to think outside the box. How I am going to that well… I'll tell you that later.

I have to say though, I missed New York, don't get me wrong I loved Phoenix. Even Forks has even grown on me, but the big apple has the certain feel to it that no place on earth could ever duplicate. It's the concrete jungle where dreams are made of, right? Maybe not so much if knew the truth behind it. A never ending war ground for the immortals.

Aphrodite said camp has changed for the better. But how much change is the question. I've been so out of loop that I'm scared I won't even recognize the place at all. Is that selfish? Maybe, but I guess it's a normal human feeling.

I took a break in the deep heavily packed, green forest. Because even for a demi god walking non-stop for the past 5 hours can be tiring.

I need to relax before I see everyone again. So I let my mind drift to what it was like when I was at Camp Half Blood and it took me back when I met them.

_I met Annabeth and Luke at my second year at camp. I had just turn seven and still trying to be a master of my abilities when Chiron called me to greet the new campers. Being the shy kid that I am the first thing I thought to do was run back to my cabin, being the child of the dead, you already have a bad rep, in fact half the camp is already freaked out about me thinking I might kill them or steal their souls or some shit like that and the other half just realize I'm a harmless little girl, I could have be friends with some of them but I have terrible social skills._

_So when I thinking of a thousand and one reasons why I shouldn't meet these guys Chiron, being Chiron just pushed me ahead and said I need to socialize, yeah right the Goth by birth socialize._

_Eventual I see them. A boy and a girl. The boy was Luke standing tall with blonde hair in need of a cut and pale blue eyes. Looking at his untidy, dirty, burnt clothes I would think he had a hard time getting here._

_Then there was Annabeth long curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. I could see the fear in her, mainly because in her left hand she was clutching a knife for her dear life and trying so hard to hide behind the boy in front of her._

"_Children this is Bella, she will be your guide for however long you may want. Just be careful around her she's a shy one, however I believe in due time you'll open her up." He said to them, but particularly to Annabeth. "Now Bella Luke her is son of Hermes and Little Annabeth daughter of Athena, Please, help them find their cabins my dear." He said and walked away._

"_Hi there Bella I guess you kinda figured out that I'm Luke. You okay? You seem kind of nervous… why?" looking curiously at me he kneeled down a put a hand on my shoulder,_

"_Well people tend to avoid me when they find out who my dad is." I told him and turn my head down to my feet. _

"_Well that's not fair. To make assumptions because of your dad, Hermes is my dad and I only steal when I need to. I'm not really a complete thief. I just know when I need to do things to get by which is not very often. By the way, who is your dad anyways I promise to ill be your friend after I find out, that is if you want me to." I nodded my head it was not like he wasn't going to find out soon enough. Better to rip the bandage of I guess._

"_Hades"_

"_Is that all? So… just by looking at you I know you could never be like the dark, creeper that everyone thinks your dad to be, how 'bout this I'll be your friend, and if anybody has anything to say about that they'll have to answer to me. So what do say? Friends."_

"_Sure… if you still like me afterwards that is." _

"_Of course I will, how about this you lead me to the cabin, I'll get settled in and tonight we can hang out you, me and Annabeth, right Annabeth."_

"_Sure I guess if only you want to… Bella?" her timid voiced murmured just by looking at her you could tell that she must have had a ruff life, a long hard life of being unwanted, I got that felling sometimes with mortals they just acted weird to me. But I had the dead no matter how cultish that might seem they were there for me._

"_Yeah I do, meet me at the mess hall for dinner. Trust me you'll find me."_

_Oddly enough after I took her and Luke to their cabins, on the way, the conversation just flowed among us. They asked how life was like as a demi god, specifically more of how it's like being Hades' daughter and living alone in that creepy ass cabin of mine. And for the first time in my life I didn't feel like they were going to judge me, like I can honestly trust these people and friendship is ahead._

I was rapidly knocked out of my thoughts when I hear a loud hissing sound. I got up and get agony bearer ready as ii walked from under the protection of my tree to find said noise.

I only walk for a few feet before I felt the ground shake and hissing getting stronger. Only now I van identify its not just hissing but _hissings._ So I climbed a tree to se and over view. And I am glan I did.

Because it was a hydra something that have complete experience taking down but this hydra is now ordinary hydra, It is three times bigger than the others I have faced in the past. Which means this can only be Leonean hydra. The worst of them all and if that wasn't bad enough it didn't have its usual nine heads but _**36**_.

Well this going to be an interesting story for when I get back.

My strategy is to wait for when it reaches the trees, hopefully I can use` the shadows to hold it down long enough.

I am so glad I thought of it when I did because here's my chance I keep a tight grip on my staff ad close my eyes. I imagine tall winding dark shadows emerging from the ground to capture it and by the sounds of the ear bursting scream it worked. So I opened my eyes just in time for me to see a giant boulder coming my way.

**OK THAT IS IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK .**


End file.
